No sign of live any more
by BellNami
Summary: Was, wenn die Seele schon im Jenseits zu sein scheint? Nami will ihren Seelenlosen Körper hinterher schicken. Warum? Würd mich riesig über rewiews freuen! hel
1. Default Chapter

Hi @ all!!! Da bin ich widda mit meiner 2. Ff über One Piece! Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie euch gefällt, dieses mal ists n Drama. Wenner was zu meckern habt, her damit, wenn nich schreibt trotzdem ma ne rewiew!!! ^^ *bussi *eure Bell(e)Nami  
  
No sign of live any more  
  
Nebel. Dichter, weißer Nebel. Dieser Nebel hüllte eine ganze Insel ein. Diese Insel lag einsam und verlassen im weiten, weiten Ozean. Sie lag genauer gesagt im Cambelt. Auf dieser Insel gab es kein Leben. Keine Tiere, keine Menschen, einfach nichts was auch nur ansatzweise Leben in sich barg. Nur kahler Fels und Klippen. Und dort, zwischen diesen meterhohen , eiskalten Klippen, lag ein Ruderboot. Es war nicht zerschellt. Es hatte es sogar bis ans felsige Ufer geschafft. Die Person, der dieses kleine Beiboot gehörte, stand unter einem krallenartigen Fels, mit einer Tauschlinge um den Hals. Dicke perlende Tränen Rollten ihr übers Gesicht. Sie hielt ein dickes gebundenes Buch in den Händen. Es war ihr ein und alles. Ihre Freundin. Ihr Tagebuch. Wieso sie sich umbringen wollte? Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur ihren Körper ins Jenseits befördern, wo sich ihre Seele längst befand. Um genau zu sein seit einer Woche. Der Grund aber lag schon zwei Wochen zurück. Sie lies das Buch fallen. Blättern wir doch um zwei Wochen zurück und erkunden den Grund ihrer Traurigkeit.  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Eintrag vom 7.2.: Heute verließen ich und die Crew Alabasta und machten uns weiter auf den Weg zum One Piece. Ich hoffe wirklich für Ruffy, das er Piratenkönig wird, nein ich glaube, dass er es wird! Er ist Zwar sehr kindisch, aber sehr Liebenswert!!! Ich liebe ihn so wie er ist. Wir haben Nico Robin mitgenommen. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich von ihr halten soll. Mir scheint es so als würde sie sich verstecken. Und zwar immer hinter dem, der am stärksten zu sein scheint. Sie ist mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz geheuer. Aber ein Gutes hat es doch, dass sie da ist. Endlich bin ich Sanji mal für ne Weile los! Nicht, dass er nicht nett ist und so, aber sein ewiges Liebesgesäusel, geht mir echt aufn Geist. Zorro pennt wie immer vor sich hin, oder trainiert. Sanji übertrifft sich selbst, mit einer Reihe von außergewöhnlichen, aber seeeeehr schmackhaften Gerichten, aller Art. Lysop und ich arbeiten Feinheiten an meinem Klima-Taktstock aus. Chopper guckt aus dem Mastkorb in alle möglichen und unmöglichen Richtungen. Er experimentiert auch gelegentlich mit Medizin herum. Nico (Robin) ließt meistens Bücher und dergleichen, oder unterhält sich ausgelassen mit Ruffy über Gott und die Welt. Das stört mich sehr. Sie nutzt ihn aus, das spüre ich. Sie umgarnt ihn, und er mit seinem guten Herz, glaubt ihr aufs Wort. Ich werde ihr ein wenig nachspionieren. Und wenn sie etwas im Schilde führt, das Ruffy schaden könnte, dann wird ich ihr die Suppe so versalzen, das sie dran erstickt!!! So war ich Nami Heiße!!! 


	2. Verdacht

Halli hallo halölle!!! Hier bin ich wieder mit dem 2. Chapter von No sign of live any more!!! Ich hoffe das erste Chapter hat euch gefallen!!! Dank an Conis!!! Dein Rewiew hat mich zum weitermachen angestiftet. Ich hab ab jetzt eine Regel!!! Ich mache nur noch weiter, wenn ich rewiews kriege. Es macht zwar Spaß zu schreiben, ist aber scheiße, wenn man für niemanden schreibt. Okay genug der Worte weiter im Text!!! Ach ja. REWIEWT!!!  
  
Eure Bell(e)Nami ;o) P.S.: Danke an Conis. (für dich schreibe ich)  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
Eintrag vom 8.2.: Heute Morgen hab ich Küchendiesnt gehabt und hab da etwas gefunden. Eine Teleschnecke. Darauf war noch das letzte Gespräch aufgezeichnet. Es hörte sich so an: " Tzt. Als ob der Dummkopf Whitebart das One Piece finden könnte! Du hast dir mal wieder voll den Loser ausgesucht."... " Ach ja? Wen hast du den, von dem du denkst er könnte es schaffe?"... "Monkey D. Ruffy.". "Ach echt? Sein Bruder ist in Whitebarts Mannschaft."."Na und, was interesierts mich!"... . . . . . . . . . Ich hab so n bisschen rumgeschnüffelt. Diese Nico ist nicht ganz sauber, dass ist so sicher wie das Ahmen in der Kirche!!! Es Hat auf jeden fall etwas mit dem One Piece zu tun. Sie hat da mit ihrer Schwester geredet. Das weiß ich schon mal. Ich werde schon noch raus kriegen, was die da fürn Dreckiges Spiel treibt! Die dumme Gans kann sich auf was gefasst machen. Heute hatte sie wieder vor Ruffy um den Finger zu wickeln. Ich hätte sie dafür erwürgen können. Aber nicht nur das! Sie versucht alle gegen mich aufzuhetzen, anscheinend schöpft sie verdacht ich könnte ihr gefährlich werden. Oh ja! das werde ich gewiss. Nur die Anderen fangen langsam an ihren Gerüchten glauben zu schenken. Ich habe Angst. Ich will das es ihnen gut geht. Sie haben mir geholfen, als ich sie am meisten brauchte. Sanji und das ist sehr Auffällig, spricht kaum noch mit mir. Ruffy merkt mal wieder gar nichts und Zorro, Lysop und Chopper schwanken noch. Bitte lieber Gott, wenn es dich gibt dann, reinige ihre Seelen von diesen grausamen Anschuldigungen, ich wolle sie nur ausnutzen. Ich liebe Ruffy, ich will ihn nicht wegen eines dummen Gerüchts verlieren!!! =( Deine Nami  
  
~~~°~~~~  
  
Das wars auch schon wieder, aber mal ehrlich, würdet ihr viiiiiiieeeeeeellll mehr in euer Tagebuch schreiben??? Ich bitte euch sehr : Rewiewt!!! Dann weiß ich wenigstens das meine Bemühungen nicht umsonst sind, ja??? * hundeaugen mach* Ich hab euch lüb!!!  
  
Eure BellNami!!!! ;o) 


	3. Ruffys weiser Satz

Hi leutz bin widda dahaa!!!^-^ sorry das dat so lange gedauert hat. Ich habe jetzt auch noch 2 andere Geschichten angefangen und bin mit denen ja schon fast voll ausgelastet. Und dann hatte meine Schwester geburtstag und da musst ich einfach n Bisschen helfen na ja und so kam das eine zum anderen. Und zum Schluss hatt ich noch nicht mal mehr Zeit um eure Tollen Rewiews zu lesen.Mein besonderer Dank geht an Conis(Ich liebe DICH!!!), Ryo- chan7(du baust mich auf und gibst mir mut!!!) und Cherubien(Ich kann öfter n saftigen Tritt innen Hintern gebrauchen, das belebt!). (Und an alle die diese ff lesen: REWIEWT!!!) Ich danke Euch wirklich. Ihr gebt mir das Gefühl nicht aleine mit meinen Träumen und Fantasien ( ob das nun schmutzige sind oder nicht könnter selbst entscheiden) bin. Dafür möchte ich euch umknuddln!!! Ungefähr so * euch so doll umknuddl, das wir übern Boden rolln* ISCH HAB EUSCH ESCHT GANZ GANZ GANZ DOLLE LIEB!!!!  
  
Hrhrm *räusber* aber schluss mit labern, die Geschichte muss weiter gehen!!! Vielleicht bin ich was eingerostet, könnt passieren.  
  
Eure Bell Nami  
  
~~~°~~~  
  
No sign of live anymore 3  
  
Eintrag vom 9.2.: Hallo, liebes Tagebuch, ich bin mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und fand mich in Sanjis Armen wieder. Du fragst dich sicher wieso, er hat doch Nicos Gerüchten um mich glauben geschenkt. Das ist einfach zu erklären: er trug mich aufs Deck hinaus. Ich sollte da schlafen damit seine "Nico Mausi " mehr Platz zum schlafen hätte. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben was ich da hörte. Sanji, grade Sanji... Das konnte nicht wahr sein!!! "Ich befinde mich in einem grausamen Alptraum, der nicht enden will!" Diesen Satz rief ich mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Doch leider war dies nicht der Fall. Aber dann ist etwas unheimlich tolles Passiert liebes Tagebuch!!! Ruffy war nämlich noch wach und war auch draußen auf dem Deck. Und als Sanji weg war, hab ich ihn gesehen und bin zu ihm gegangen. Dann haben wir tatsächlich die restliche Nacht noch über ein paar Belanglosigkeiten geredet. So was wie zum Beispiel : " Nami ich hab Hunger!!!" ; "Aber Ruffy! Du hattest doch schon drei Abendessen." ; "Aber was ist mit den sieben Nachtessen???"  
  
Er ist jawohl der lebende Hunger! Doch irgendwann, ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann das war, auf jeden Fall fragte er mich plötzlich wie es mir ginge. Ich war erst mal total perplex. Ich konnte ihn zuerst nur anstarren dann sagte er, dass ich mich noch nie so komisch benommen hätte und das er das nicht so hinnehmen würde. Zuerst dachte ich dass das nicht sein könne. Das sei jawohl nicht der Ruffy den ich kenne und... na ja... egal, wichtig ist auch nur, dass er dann noch weiter redete. Er sagte: " Nami, wegen dir haben wir uns jetzt schon drei mal verfahren! Und so wird ich nie Piratenkönig!" und dabei sah er mich an, wie ein süßes Kind, dass sein Spielzeug nicht bekommt. Ich musste lachen. Aber dann heulen. Ich heulte so heftig, das sich nach und nach eine kleine Pfütze unter mir bildete. Ruffy sah mich an, legte den Kopf schräg und fragte mich was denn los sei. Normalerweise hätte ich gesagt, dass nichts wäre und wäre gegangen, aber jetzt erdrückten mich die Gefühle und ich erzählte was mich so sehr bedrückte. Natürlich nicht alles. Ich machte Andeutungen. Ich sagte, dass jemand mir etwas genommen hätte und ich angst hätte das derjenige es kaputt macht. Daraufhin sagte er etwas, dass sehr weise klang und mich auf meinen jetzigen Plan brachte. Er sagte : " Wenn dir jemand etwas genommen hat, dann heul nicht rum, sondern hohl es dir zurück!"  
  
Am Tag ging ich wie üblich meinen Pflichten nach. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Grade gegenüber Robin verhielt ich mich kalt und schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass sie meine Freunde nicht mehr lange missbrauchen würde. Und das werde ich auch halten! Koste es was es wolle!!!!  
  
Liebes Tagebuch ich muss aufhören! Ich werde jetzt gleich endlich heraus finden, was es mit Nico Robins Geheimnis auf sich hat. Und wehe es schadete den anderen!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So , an dieser Stelle mach ich mal Schluss ne! Bis dann, wenn ihr viele Reviews schreibt bis bald *ggg *  
  
Eure BellNami!!! 


End file.
